Sickening Love
by Shuuheifan69
Summary: MasaYoshi Yaoi, incest. Don't like? Feel free to bash.
1. Chapter 1

---

I don't own Kekkaishi, and this story has nothing to do with its productions on the anime or the manga.

Chapter one

Yaoi

---

Pushed up against a tree, he tried to push the other away. He tried to yell, scream, whatever, but his lips were pressed against his. What did he think he was doing? Yoshimori felt his free hand slip through the layers of his kimono, his thumb rubbing against an erected nipple.

"A-Aniki…!"

Masamori smiled as he muffled his younger brother's refusing cries. The supposed heir rubbed his knee in between his legs, earning another cry that went down his throat. Finally he let go of those sweet lips, leaving the younger boy panting.

"Yoshimori…" He whispered as he let go of his wrist and used it to part his haori which fell around his waist. Taking a hold of both shoulders Masamori began to leave gentle kisses on every scar that he could spot on his brother's upper body. Yoshimori squirmed under his kisses, trying to get away.

"A-Aniki, we shouldn't…. be doing… nngh!" The younger Kekkaishi jolted when he felt his brother sucking a spot on his collarbone. This was becoming too much for him. His knees buckled under him, causing his frame to collapse, if it weren't for Aniki he would've been lying there on the soil by now. His head was dizzy and his vision was blurred, but he was able to hear Aniki chuckle.

"I guess you aren't able to handle it standing up. Guess we'll have to head home to finish…"

He felt his brother scoop him up in his arms and jumping up on the square barriers to get home.

---

The house was dark, indicating that everyone was asleep. Masamori walked through the garden and jumped up onto the square barriers, reaching Yoshimori's window. Sliding it open he slipped inside and closed it, turning the lock and drawing the curtains. Not bothering to lay out a futon he set his little brother down on his back.

"Yoshimori… " He whispered before kissing him again. The younger Kekkaishi snapped open his eyes and began to struggle, pushing against his Niisan's shoulders and writhing under him, Masamori's excitement only got larger by this since he was pressed down on the younger one's body. Yoshimori grasped his shoulders when he felt him grinding against him, without thinking he responded with a soft moan and rocked back, arching his body. Masamori set his brother's legs down before peeling off the layers that sat on his shoulders. First he tossed aside the robe before pulling the haori loose, Yoshimori looked away.

"O-Oi, Aniki."

"Hm?"

"…Get off of me."

"Why?"

"….Because I don't like this…. Now get off."

"…. Yoshimori, do you really want me to stop?"

The younger glared at him.

"Why the ell would I want you to continue? Get off-mnngph!" A kiss muffled his objections, gentle the older slipped his tongue in and tasted the delicacy; his brother. He buried his hand in the mess of his hair, bringing them closer and making the heat grow. Heat rose to Yoshimori's head as he lost himself, 'How could you submit so easily?' A voice said in the back of his head, but it was blurred out by the groans and muffles that clouded all around him. He knew that this was wrong. Terribly terribly wrong, but…

_Niisan!_

He missed it.

_Niisan matte!_

The warmth and love that his brother used to give him when they were younger.

"Yoshimori…"

"Ha…ahn…"

The younger let his body relax as he felt his brother sucking sensitive spots on his neck, loosening the strings that were knotted an jumbled up inside of him. Masamori began to wander further down, leaving trails of kisses. A smile crept up his lips when he got to the hem of his Hakama. He pulled them down until they were at the very edge before he began to nip, suck, and tease, earning naughty cries from his younger brother.

"Ni-Niisan… mou… ahn…"

Masamori smiled as he kissed his arousal. Undoing the ties, he exposed his younger brother before taking his crying tip. His body jolted and subconsciously thrust his hips forward, causing Masamori to cough and pin him down. Once he got his brother pinned down for sure he swirled his tongue around before letting the length slide down his throat, of course his gag reflex kicked in, but after a while he got used to it and began to suck, making his brother twitch and writhe about.

"Ni-Niisan! Wha-what are… fuwaaa… what are you…. Doing…? Ahn… ya-yamete…"

Masamori only did the opposite of what he asked, and gently raked his teeth against his length. He felt the muscles in the boy's legs tighten as they began to shake. 'He's nearing huh… this really is his first time…' The older began to go up and down his brother's shaft, making him writhe and squirm. Yoshimori's vision began to blur once more, feeling something hot coiling in his lower stomach. He twitched and shuddered, both at what was going on inside of him and from what his Niisan was doing. And when he felt him swirl his tongue around his tip, he felt the pressure inside of him being released.

Masamori didn't expect for his brother to cum so fast, but let it go down his throat before pulling his brother out of his mouth, The older kekkaishi sat up and looked down at him, loving how he was slicked with sweat and had a limp figure. Bending over he pressed his lips against his before gathering his clothing and silently creeping out of the window.

"Oyasumi, Yoshimori."

---

Ku-kukuku. I know it was a horrid thing for me to do, but can anyone really blame me? I'm a messed up gay boy with no life, no lover, and has a thing for crack or incest pairings. Flame if you like, bash if you want, but reviews are always loved.

p.s. I hope it wasn't too bad. I'm not good at writing anyway.

---


	2. Chapter 2

---

I don't own anything, so don't sue me.

Second Chapter of 'Sickening love.'

---

"Yoshimori… you don't look so good." The older girl commented as she walked next to him. He didn't give her a real answer, just a grunt. But it was strange, She was walking next to him on their way to school today, and that was something that happened once every five blue moons.

"Maybe you should stay home instead of sleeping on top of the stair house."

"I'm fine."

"Then why did you disappear last night?"

"…"

He really couldn't find a good answer for that, I mean, he couldn't really **tell** her what had happened the night prior. So instead he rubbed his eye and gave a yawn, ignoring her question. Tokine gave a distressed sigh and shook her head. This boy was becoming more and more stubborn as the years went by. A faint smile graced her lips as memories flew across her mind of when they were little. Yoshimori crying, falling, scraping his knee and what not, and now… now a stubborn boy who was difficult to deal with depending on his mood. Tokine set her gaze up on the sky. 'I wonder when Masamori-san is coming back… and I wonder what sort of new techniques he came up with…'

"Oi Tokine."

"Hm?" This caught her attention.

"Do you… what do you think of my brother?"

"…. I… I guess you could say that I admire him and such… he can do so many amazing things that I never would've come up with, and it's inspiring to see how he fights." The girl said as her eyes went this way and that, as if she were looking at each technique that ran through her mind.

"Why do you ask?" The girl questioned, her face overcome with the sudden expression of puzzlement, the younger boy merely waved his hand dismissively.

"It's nothing, just wanted to know what you thought of him." He mumbled as he quickened his pace. There was no way that he would be able to talk about this with anyone.

---

The entire day he slept on top of that stair house, he barely got any sleep last night, so why not during his classes? Now that the school day was over he had all the time to himself, and lucky for him there was no one in the house. Gramps disappeared somewhere, his dad was out at a friend's house for some reason and Toshimori was staying the night at a friend's house. Grinning form ear to ear he pulled out a mixing bowl and set up the kitchen for another sweets castle masterpiece. And this time there was no one to interrupt.

-

Halfway when he was whipping the cream he felt an uncanny presence present itself in the house, sending shivers and chills running up and down his spine and tickling him underneath the skin.

"You're so cute when you're dressed up like a house wife." He said from behind him. The younger boy nearly gave a scream, but didn't.

"What the hell- how did you get in here?"

"I found the spare key under one of the stones. Glad I remembered which one." The elder brother said with a smile.

Yoshimori fumed. He didn't want his brother around, he never liked it (except when they were younger) and especially when he made him go through all of that embarrassment the night before.

"Get out." The heir said, his expression darkening. Masamori merely huffed, a grin teasing his lips.

"Well you seem energetic after what we did last night." He said, leaning in on the boy and ghosting his lips over his.

"I wonder what you can do tonight then."

"I said GET OFF!"

Yoshimori was about to strike him with a barrier but Masamori grabbed his hand before he could summon anything.

"Do you honestly want to go against me?" Masamori said as he closed the gap in between them. His free hand rested on Yoshimori's hip before it made its way to his back, undoing the apron knot and slipping underneath his shirt. The younger brother gave a ragged intake as his knees buckled, he was feeling dizzy and warm already. Masamori chuckled and turned the boy around and set him on the table so he had all the support he needed while undressing and teasing the boy. After he undid the apron he slid both hands underneath and began teasing his buttons, earning soft cries and moans.

"Look at how hard you are." Masamori chided as he thrust his knee in between the younger one's legs and rubbed against it roughly.

"Do you really want me to stop?"

His voice had a slight chuckling tone to it, but suggestive none the less. Even without an answer Masamori let his hands wander downward and undo the button of his pants before reaching in and giving him a squeeze. Yoshimori cried out and bucked his hips, grinding his rear against the other's and sending a ripple of pleasure surging through his veins.

"Just like what we did last night… why don't we take it a it further, hm?" Masamori drawled out in a lusty voice as he ground himself against the heir, Yoshimori could do nothing but moan and grind back, rocking his hips to the rhythm. The older Kekkaishi pulled his hands away and tugged his brother's pants down along with the pair of boxers that hugged his waist, Yoshimori shuddered when his arousal was exposed to the air, but felt his buckle when his elder brother took it and began pumping it up and down. Soon enough, the boy came crying out his name, spilling his seed. A grin was etched onto Masamori's face as he leaned closer and gave him a soft kiss behind his ear.

"You came just with that? You're too cute."

Yoshimori shot him a glare, but then twitched when he felt his hand sliding in between his legs and prodding at his virgin entrance.

"Wait, what are you- ah!"

He had slipped a finer in, pushing it in and pressing him from the inside. Yoshimori gave a whimper, it felt so _raw_, what was his idiot brother _thinking_? But Yoshimori gave another throaty groan hen he felt another finger make its way in, stretching him out. He couldn't help but arch his back and silently plead for more, bucking his hips so that the fingers would push in deeper, Masamori gave a slight chuckle and added the third finger, earning himself an erotic groan. His brother was taking this quite nicely.

Once he was sure that the smaller kekkaishi was stretched out enough, he took his own arousal and pressed the tip against the virgin hole, Yoshimori twitched at the contact, not knowing what to do. His upper body was pressed against the table, his right cheek pressed against the wood and shaggy hair hiding his eyes.

"Mngh, Yoshimori… you're so naughty inside… All I had to do was put the tip in and you already sucked me in." Masamori said as he put his entire length in, causing the boy under him to shudder.

"Aah… A, niki…"

The said brother smiled and pulled out before slamming back in, making the younger kekkaishi react vocally.

"Ha…anh! No-Ah! Ni-Niisahn…"

Masamori could only smile and kiss his neck gingerly as he continued to thrust in and out. Soon enough Yoshimori began to tighten around his member, indicating release.

"Just a little more." He whispered,

"Nisan, nngh! Ah,, I, I'm cu-Ah!"

As his older brother pushed inside him he felt his release come along with his own. A warm feeling seeped through his nether reigions, and gave a quiet moan when he pulled out.

"You're cute when you're covered and dripping with cream." Masamori teased, fingering his entrance as it dripped with cum. Yoshimori could only glare, earning a chuckle from his beloved elder brother.

"I'll be seeing you again sometime soon."

---

Spelling errors grammar mistakes and typos beware!


End file.
